


第四个世界 程有渝x谈泽

by 330041



Category: [快穿]让我玩弄你的感情
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/330041/pseuds/330041
Summary: 未成年不要阅读
Kudos: 4





	第四个世界 程有渝x谈泽

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年不要阅读

程有渝发狠地咬着他的肩胛，膝盖顶开他的腿，下滑，隔着衣物吻上他的胸膛，引出他越发愉悦的低吟。  
不敢太快，怕他身体受不了，也不敢太慢，怕结束了被打。  
这是唯一的机会……在他的灵魂上标记。  
程有渝撩起谈泽身上自己的睡衣，俯身下去，啃咬他胸前的粉红。发情热期间的omega浑身上下每一寸肌肤都是敏感的，尽管他们两个之间做过很多次，更荒唐的也有，但还从来没有碰过这个地方。  
谈泽难受又快乐地呻吟起来，两只手抗拒地推着程有渝的脑袋，程有渝却抚着他的腰背更用力把他往自己嘴里送，把他胸口舔得湿漉一片。  
“亲爱的，你喜欢我舔这这里么？”程有渝同学不知道用的哪路口吻坏心眼地问着，干燥的大手顺着他光滑的脊背下滑，下流地钻进人家裤子，一愣，随即嘴角抿着笑，扯下谈泽挡在面前的手臂，“班长，你是不是早就知道自己连裤子都湿了？”  
“……闭、闭嘴。”谈泽浑身发着抖，习惯性地要咬住嘴，程有渝偏不让他动，凑上去深吻他，从他嘴里掠夺空气，唇齿交缠，那只藏在他内裤里的手轮流蹂躏着两片圆润挺翘的臀瓣，狠狠揉搓，已经开始分泌润滑液体的身体被这猥亵的动作挤得咕啾作响，甚至液体都沾到了程有渝的手上。  
“唔……唔唔……”受到刺激的omega瞪大了眼睛发出急促的哼吟，脸颊爆红，香柏的味道浓郁到他差点儿要晕过去。  
这个程度的爱抚还不会使omega失去理智，他很清楚地感受到程有渝是在玩弄他，可他的身体却很喜欢这种亵渎，玩弄，甚至那大力的挤压一定程度上满足了他无耻的欲望，身体源源不断地产生欢愉的信息素，后穴在不断产生体液润滑，这个认知让他浑身颤抖。  
他也搞不懂为什么只是做个爱，跟平时没什么不一样，这个品种的居然会这么羞耻，还动不动就哭。  
这是弱势群体面对强势alpha时的自保本能，要激起对方的保护欲和占有欲。  
“啊！”谈泽仰着脖子受到惊吓似的叫了出来。程有渝发狠似的一把扯下了他的裤子扔在一边，他都能感觉到自己下边儿湿漉漉的沾湿了床单。  
他浑身就没有停止过颤抖。  
程有渝亲吻着他的脖子和锁骨安抚他，跪在他两条腿之间，用膝盖顶开了他企图并拢的大腿，露出下体几乎所有的风光。  
谈泽抬眼看见他跪在自己面前用手撸动那根看着就让人发慌的东西，立刻晕过去的心都有了。  
“好看吗，喜欢吗？”这人居然还俯下身来对着他……  
“喜欢你个变、变态……”  
“那我不介意做个变态，你喜欢就好。”程有渝呼吸沉重，另一只手挤进湿滑臀缝，打开他紧闭的穴口，开拓着他的身体，“不扩张会弄疼你的。”  
谈泽想侧过身子把脸埋起来，但是一动不能动，程有渝的手指给他的感觉太清晰了，又舒服又刺激，惹得他大腿根儿都颤了。  
看着最喜欢的人双腿大开这么躺在自己身下，程有渝想要控制自己的信息素不要过于凶暴都做不到……他一定要干翻他，给他想要的一切。  
手指上感觉有一股热流冲刷过，程有渝知道他又动情了，再也忍不住，两手把谈泽的大腿压在他胸前，这个姿势快要让谈泽崩溃，偏偏借着alpha信息素的压制，谈泽反抗不了，程有渝呼吸粗重，盯着他的后面，眼光挪不开了：“我真的没见过你浪成这样的……”  
谈泽羞耻过头，眼里水光潋滟，咬着下唇含糊不清地闷哼：“霍岩我要你死！！”  
“好，一起去。”程有渝把他的腿打开到极致，硬挺的性器在入口处轻戳了几下，常年饥渴的omega腰部陡然冒出一股酸软，积压的快感汹涌从唯一的出口涌出，迫不及待渴望被滋润和填满，穴口处一片水光。  
谈泽也没想到自己的身体会这样，他已经开始对自己产生恐惧了。  
程有渝听到他低哑的哭泣终于忍不住了，他知道他的omega越是哭就越是想要。  
alpha程扶着自己粗|硬的性|器，对准了他的宝贝最想要他的地方，缓缓顶进了那个湿润的穴口。  
“啊啊——”谈泽死死抓住了身下的被单，双眼里蓄满了泪，身体感觉冲到了高峰，还没开始喘上一口气，那根火热的硬物开始在他的身体里疯狂地抽||插起来，发出接连不断噗呲噗呲的水声。  
程有渝挽着他的双腿，将性器一次次深深顶进他身体的最深处，谈泽身体内部的柔软层层叠叠包裹着他，几乎让他失控。  
谈泽仰着头，像条脱水的鱼，双手徒劳地要去抓他，程有渝却总是用更凶狠的顶撞来回报他。室内海水和草木的气息也混乱地交缠着，滋润生长，对沉迷情|事中的alpha和omega来说简直是最好的催|情剂。  
谈泽被撞得一直往后挪，抓着床单失控地哭吟：“啊啊——程有渝、程有渝——程有渝你是上辈子还没脱处嘛呜呜……”  
程有渝把他又往上提了提，离开到穴口的性器再次一捅到底，强悍霸道的信息素顿时占据了他的身体，谈泽浑身哆嗦了一下尖叫出来。  
“辛苦你了，每次都是你给我脱处。”  
alpha的占有欲开始逐渐侵蚀程有渝的理智，他只想在这个身体上留下自己全部的味道，每一个地方都做上自己的标记。他每一次都要彻底打开谈泽的身体，然后狠狠地占有他，把他干哭，嘴里又要哄着他‘宝贝儿’。  
“程有渝……程有渝……程有渝求求你……”omega已经失声崩溃。  
“宝贝儿，宝贝你想要的……”  
就着这个姿势猛烈抽插了二十分钟，穴口的液体都被磨成了白沫，程有渝身体前倾，几乎把omega的身体弯成对折，嵌在他身体里缓缓地研磨着，就像是在跟他在撒娇一样，用性器跟他的身体对话。  
谈泽睁开眼，睫毛湿润成好几股，脸上都是泪痕，看见面前自己的alpha本能地就抱住了他的脖子。  
程有渝怕真的把他的腰折坏了，泄了手上的力气，低下头去跟他接吻：“宝贝乖，自己缠住我的腰。”  
那双腿自己乖乖环绕在alpha的有力的腰上，那性器马上又在他的体内浅浅抽插起来。  
“呼……别……别……嗯啊……”程有渝的腰小幅度地前后挺动着，带出omega软糯又甜美的哼吟，配上他清新的信息素和动情的表情，一点都不会腻。  
“再叫软一点，告诉老公，这么干你舒服嘛？”  
怀里的omega揽着他的脖子失神地摇头，哭的一抽一抽的。  
“要快一点？”  
omega还是摇头。  
程有渝干脆停下不动了。  
谈泽直接一口咬在他肩上，发出愤怒的唔唔声。  
“这么凶？”程有渝直接抱住了谈泽的腰，眸色一暗，“我看你是根本没够。”  
程有渝退出到入口，换了个方向，从那个让他疯狂的点往下寻找，顶到一块更加柔软的地方。  
omega顿时猛烈地颤了一下，睁大双眼……太湿|了……他感觉自己快要失|禁了。  
滚烫的肉|棍轻轻戳刺着那块地方，谈泽眼泪决堤，只知道哭求，叫alpha的名字。  
“记住，我是唯一可以标记你的alpha，我是你唯一的男人。”程有渝毫不留情地破开软口直接操进了更加柔软湿热的生殖腔，谈泽痛叫出声，alpha赶紧细密地亲吻他，但根本不给他任何喘息的机会，直接进攻他已经准备好的身体，把他紧致的内壁尽数打开，奋力冲刺，狂猛地抽插。  
激烈的刺激迫使谈泽睁圆了眼睛，他紧紧抓着程有渝的胳膊，无措地晃着脑袋：“啊啊啊……求你……求你程有渝啊啊……”  
程有渝不会听他的求饶，封住他的嘴，舌头长驱直入，含吮着他柔软美味的舌头，一只手摸着他微湿的头发爱抚，一只手压着他的腰方便自己疯狂操弄他。  
谈泽已经哭得都没声儿了。  
两人连接的地方越来越湿润，omega分泌出的润滑体液让谈泽的身体成了程有渝留恋无比的温床和战场。  
床被震得挪动的声音忽然停下。  
omega迷茫着看着面前的恋人，可怜透了，呼呼地喘着气。程有渝直接抽出了他体内的性器。omega顿时慌乱，安全感顿失，可他的alpha并没有走，程有渝把谈泽侧放在床上，自己也躺下从后面整个抱住他，亲着他后颈的腺体，趁他舒服得意乱情迷时候猛地再次冲进他的身体，硬热的凶器丝毫没有怜悯地干进柔软的生|殖腔，“啊啊啊——”  
身前的性器摸都没有摸一下，直接就这么射了。  
谈泽都被吓哭了，身体内部一阵痉挛收缩，双腿被程有渝夹紧，内壁被挤压得十分敏感，程有渝每次都要退到穴口再猛地干进去，轮流照顾他的生殖腔和高潮点。  
每一次从头到尾的插弄他都浑身一颤。这个姿势大概取悦了alpha的占有欲，程有渝操弄得更加快速，整个室内只能听到谈泽无助的呻吟和肉体碰撞的声音。  
插了几十分钟他又觉得不够，把谈泽的身体翻过来把他的omega压在床上干。程有渝捏着他胸前的两点，牙齿咬着他的腺体，性器借着体重每次都顶到生殖腔最深处，半个小时后，谈泽已经大汗淋漓，他的身体因为快感太多一阵一阵地哆嗦着，“程有渝，程有渝我不要了……我真的不要了……啊啊啊啊——”  
“宝贝，想怀孕吗，现在……”  
“不要、不要……求求你……”  
程有渝又托起他的腰，让他跪在床上，用后背位重新猛插进去。  
室内再次一片迷乱，信息素和情|欲的味道满天飞。  
在谈泽刚要习惯这个频率时，程有渝顿了一下，动作忽然再次加快，一阵谈泽几乎无法承受的剧烈抽插让他只能仰头张着嘴，却叫不出声来。  
谈泽感觉身体里有什么可怕的东西，熟悉又陌生，在膨胀。  
alpha的性器再次鼓胀，撑到了谈泽，紧接着性器成结，紧紧锁住整个穴口，一种未知的恐惧席卷了他，“程有渝，程有渝我怕……你在干什么……程有渝你在干什么……”  
程有渝忙抱起他的腰，低头捏着他的下巴转过来亲亲他，“不怕，怕就叫我，我一直都在，我要标记你了宝贝。”  
谈泽傻傻地发愣，背靠在alpha宽厚的胸膛，程有渝紧紧环抱着他，给他安全感，告诉他他的alpha一直都在。  
程有渝的性器卡在生殖腔内，看见他冷静下来一点了，再次咬住他的腺体，在他体内激|射出自己浓稠滚烫的精|液。谈泽被他烫得一直哆嗦。  
……  
十分钟后。  
谈泽被持续浇灌着，手指一颤，又要崩溃了：“你还没完么……”  
程有渝压着他倒在床上，亲亲他的头发，也快爽的要叫出来。  
“宝贝乖，都吃下去，不许漏出来……”然后紧紧挤着他的身体，“一滴都不许剩，全是你的，你要给我生孩子。”  



End file.
